bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic British Motor Racing/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto trzydziestym szóstym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Austin Mini Cooper, Ostin Hili 3000, MGB, Tra jemf TR 6, Trajemf spit fajer. Co łączy wyżej przytoczone wozy? Fakt, że są to zabytki brytyjskiej motoryzacji, które w czasach swojej świetności, królowały na ulicach Londynu. Lekkość, szykowność, oraz aksamitność. To tylko wyselekcjonowane epitety, które oddają krasę angielskiej inżynierii. Od maszyn, które były wizytówkami agenta 007, jej królewskiej mości, a także Jasia Fasoli, aż po te, które charakteryzowały całe epoki, będące po dziś dzień niestarzejącymi się klasykami. I choć wielu śmiałków próbowało, odtworzyć wrażenia za kółkiem, jak chociażby Elektronicy w swoich need for speed-ach, Mistrzowie Kodu w Dirtach, a Microsoft w forzy, to żaden mniejszy bądź większy zespół, postanowił nie wziąć na swe barki tak szerokiej tematyki. Aż do pewnego przejmującego poranka, blisko dekadę temu, kiedy to z odmętów chaosu, wynurzył się przedmiot dzisiejszej analizy. I kto inny miał się za to zabrać, jak nie złote rączki ze Store Bridge, w których żyłach płynie brytyjska krew. Aczkolwiek jak to zwykle w takich przypadkach bywa, ktoś postanowił włożyć kij między szprychy. Co sprawiło, że dostaliśmy na talerz takiego zakalca? O tym w tym odcinku. Zatem, bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra classic british motor racing, przestąpiła próg zakładów handlowych, wskakując na bombę do hipermarketowego kosza, 8 stycznia 2008 roku, dzięki niejakiemu Destiner, które miało na swoim koncie rarytasy pokroju, strategii ekonomicznych sygnowanych marką john deere, bądź wyścigówką z zimnokrwistymi ziomkami w roli głównej, pod wymownym tytułem homie rollerz, z obowiązkowym z na końcu wyrazu. A partaczami odpowiedzialnymi za kod, było studio Data Design Interactive, które wśród wielu urosło do rangi drugiego team sześć, tyle że z nastawieniem na konsole. Ta zgraja partaczy, która urwała się z Wielkiej Brytanii, wyryła się krwawymi zgłoskami w branży gier wideo, oraz umysłach graczy, za sprawą takich elektronicznych chał, jak chociażby ninja bred men, bili the wizard, tudzież cykl kids sports, rzecz jasna z nieodłączną literą z, zdobiącą słowo dziatki, który zasilił biblioteki Sony, Nintendo, a także komputerów osobistych na kolejne lata. I chyba nie muszę dodawać, że powyższe popłuczyny, były niczym woda na młyn zarówno dla paszkwilantów, jak i niespełnionych masochistów, którym dopiero co skończył się plik polsilwerów. Co jednak poruszyło mnie do żywego to fakt, iż pomyleńcy, którzy powołali do życia Data Design, próbowali szturmem podbić rynek gier, nim u wizjonerów z kraju samurajów, w ogóle wykiełkowała myśl o przelaniu na papier konsolowej maszynki dla niedzielnych graczy. I już te dwie dekady temu przyjmowali srogie baty. Jednak zanim przejdę do oględzin dzisiejszej atrakcji, nasamprzód obejmijmy spojrzeniem przyjęcie tego odszczepieńca w sieci. I już płytkie zaczerpnięcie naszych dłoni, w pajęczej sieci Internetu, daje nam jasno do zrozumienia, że wdepnęliśmy w niezłe bajoro. I choć światełko w tunelu, zdaje się dawać pochlebny tekst, znajdujący się na portalu cheatcity, zwieńczony dość wysoką notą, w postaci dwa i pół na pięć, to szybko sprowadzają nas na ziemie, publikacje na gamesradar, oraz ag enie. I fragment artykułu na tym drugim, w którym autor recenzji obwieszcza, że jest to prawdopodobnie najnudniejsza wyścigówka, z jaką się zetknął w swojej karierze, z powodzeniem rozwiewa wszelkie wątpliwości, które narodziły się nam w neuronach. Czuję, jak przez mój umysł, przenika poczucie przygnębienia, związane z czekającą mnie drogą cierniową. Po wycelowaniu naszym kursorem w ikonę tego programistycznego ekskrementu, która to okazuje się być logotypem deweloperów, co w tym przypadku może służyć jako, swego rodzaju list gończy, bądź nekrolog. I dwukrotnym przyciśnięciu lewego przycisku myszy, jesteśmy świadkiem takiego oto pikselowego pejzażu. Prócz znajdującego się na dalszym planie logotypu, jak również mieniących się blaskiem, niczym ozdoby choinkowe, poskramiaczy autostrad, skrzętnym rzutem oka możemy wyłowić, nadmuchane jak balon napisy, które mało co nie rozbijają w drobny mak monitora, bądź matrycy, czy wpadające w spazmy klawisze, znajdujące się na dole tytułowej planszy, a nasza uszna małżowina, może zarejestrować pobrząkiwanie na jednostrunowym wiośle, służące tutaj za motyw muzyczny, oraz odgłosy, towarzyszące przemieszczaniu się przez dostępne opcje, brzmiące jak złamanie, znalezionego za kredensem andruta. Głębsze zanurzenie w ustawieniach, pozwoli nam trafić na możliwość modyfikacji suwaków głośności, przy pomocy wysłużonych ogumień, poradnik, wielkością bijący niejeden bestiariusz, jak też spis klawiszy, które w rezultacie, jest niczym słodkawe łakocie, skryte za pancerną szybką, w przydrożnym spożywczym. Bowiem w żaden sposób, nie możemy dostosować ich pod własne zachcianki. Powoli zaczynam żałować swoich życiowych wyborów. Jako świeżo upieczony kierowca, niedzielny, lub samozwańczy władca wszystkich obwodnic, jesteśmy zmuszeni stawić czoła trzem wyzwaniom, które poddadzą próbie nasze umiejętności w okiełznywaniu dwuśladowców, i udowodnią, z jakiej gliny jesteśmy ulepieni. Pomijając jazdę na czas, która rozumie się sama przez się, do naszej dyspozycji oddano również tak zwany pojedynczy wyścig, w którym na jednym z sześciu dostępnych zaułków, rywalizujemy z siedmioma ślamazarami sterowanymi przez komputer, któremu najpewniej przegrzały się styki. Jednak głównym punktem tych wyścigowych zawodów, jest tryb, w którym naszym świętym obowiązkiem jest, pniecie się na szczyt naszej rajdowej kariery, zdobywając przy tym puchar za pucharem, od brunatnego do tego pozłacanego. By jednak móc zasiąść na podium, jako szef wszystkich szefów, będziemy musieli najpierw sprawdzić się na dwunastu, spreparowanych przez maestrów kodu szlakach. Co jednak czeka nas po drugiej strony tęczy, gdy zaciśniemy zwieracze na tyle, by przedrzeć się naszym zaprzęgiem przez wszystkie ekstrawaganckie marszruty? Ni mniej ni więcej tylko, guzik z pętelką. Choć w sumie on, byłby bardziej zasłużonym odznaczeniem, niż to co de fakto dostaliśmy. Bowiem tuż po zobrazowaniu wyników ostatniego odcinka, aplikacja jak gdyby nic przerzuca nas do ekranu tytułowego. Żadnego złamanego pucharu, bądź medalika ze sreberka z roztopionej czekolady, o tym z ziemniaka nie wspominając. Jakby nic nie miało miejsca. Wartymi zanotowania są również zdezelowane rzęchy, sztuk trzynaście, którymi przemierzamy przez miejsca, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc. Od Ostina lilipucich rozmiarów, który w latach sześćdziesiątych zyskał miano kultowego, aż po sześć odmian Triumfów, różniących się poziomem wgniecenia karoserii, czy dwudrzwiowego sportowca, opatrzonego mianem em gie be. I nie trzeba być chodzącym omnibusem by się zorientować, że każdym z tych czterokołowców, manewruje się niemal identycznie. Jeśli w ogóle można nazwać to manewrowaniem, bo będąc szczerym do bólu, wprawiając w ruch nasze szkapy, czujemy się niczym entuzjasta alkoholowych trunków, tuż po ostro zakrapianej libacji alkoholowej, który w drodze powrotnej, nadział się na lodowisko, wypełnione Kujawskim, i skórkami od banana. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze fakt, że zaprzęgane przez nas zmechanizowane karoce, są lżejsze od wychudzonej modelki, na drakońskiej diecie, opartej na brudach spod paznokci kosmetyczki, oraz klawisze. Otóż z jakichś niewytłumaczalnych powodów, wyspiarze sprawujący pieczę nad tym oszczerstwem, postanowili gaz przypisać pod enter, hamulec pod szift, a za działanie awaryjnego, obsadzić klawisz control. I już chwila obcowania z tym pokrętnym sterowaniem sprawia, że większy komfort odczuwałbym, gdybym kręcił kierownicą podbródkiem, a pedały naciskał gołymi pięściami. I co gorsza, kolejnych weteranów szos zdobywamy, nie po wpłaceniu określonej gotówki, bądź zajęciu konkretnej lokaty, lecz wyjeżdżeniu jazdy próbnej, w module walki z czasem. Jeśli zatem będziemy chcieli złapać je wszystkie, podlegamy konieczności przejechania tej samej makiety, tyle że po kolei każdym z klamotów. Wnikliwość oponentów jest tak znikoma, że w teście na inteligencję, odpadłaby podczas wypełniania pola z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Gdy zabrzmią pierwsze gwizdki, nakłaniające naszych braci w boju, do przekręcenia kluczyka w stacyjce, Ci wpychają się na siebie jak jeden mąż, jak gdyby chcieli się złożyć w Megazorda, bądź inną łachudrę. Podczas luźniejszej jazdy, kiedy nasi ciemni jak tabaka w rogu adwersarze, wystawiają łokieć za szybę, zaczynają wzorem spiorunowanej anakondy, mimowolnie majtać się z lewa na prawą, jakby wewnątrz kabiny w miejsce fotela, umieścili konia na biegunach. Zdarza się również, że te chodzące, bądź w tym przypadku jeżdżące, alfy i omegi, zaczynają z uporem maniaka dociskać pedał gazu, tuż po postawieniu kół na większych krzywiznach. I skutkuje to nie tylko, nadzianiem się swoimi gruchotami w okoliczne murki i barierki, która to kraksa nie powstrzymuje ich, od dalszego strugania wariata, ale i przyciąganiem innych niedorajd, również pozbawionych piątej klepki, do wspólnego obijania blach. Swoją bystrość porównywalną do wody w szambie, wykazują także podczas spotkań bezpośrednich. Nie dość, że obecność drugiego wehikułu, i to nie opodal ich bagażnika, cieszy się znikomym zainteresowaniem, nawet, gdy trzymamy się ich ogona, przez długie minuty, to gdy wreszcie ściągną na siebie klapsa w cztery litery, posłusznie pchają się w najbliższą balustradę, niekiedy włączając bieg wsteczny. W tym momencie, poziom zażenowania wzrastał u mnie w zastraszającym tempie. Postawić pod pręgierz należy także tereny, na których rozjeżdżamy nasze automobile. Bowiem projektant, dłubiący przy każdej z tych okolic, postanowił podczas kreślenia swojej wizji, czerpać garściami, z przewróconego na biurku, pojemnika z nudlami. Ściślej mówiąc, prosta nadarza się tu rzadziej, niż bezdomny w bieliźnie kelwina klajna. Choć na naszej drodze odwiedzimy górzyste rejony północnej Szkocji, las w Ruksli, Hrabstwo Greenwood, Gminę West Minister, czy nawet centrum Londynu, to pokuszono się te lokalizacje wzbogacić, pokaźną dawką zygzaków, i innych esów floresów, przypominających bardziej namierzoną na dnie miski, kędzierzawą nitkę makaronu. W oko w oko staniemy również, z koślawymi kładkami, wydeptanymi zapewne przez armię mrówek, które wprawiają w konwulsje rodem z delirki każdego, kto ośmieli się przez nie przejechać. Trawiaste pagórki, które gdy tylko poczują swąd spalonych opon, zdołają bez zająknienia, wyrzucić danego delikwenta do góry kołami. A miejsce się znajdzie także dla dyskretnego lokowania produktu. Ot, Burgery Jankesów na powiewającej fladze Stanów Zjednoczonych, z podpisem zjedz mnie. Wywieszki ze zrumienioną lalunią, trzymającą w swych chuderlawych łapkach, kufer, pełny wylewającego się ciemnego aperitifu. Bądź składaki od niejakiego Społksa, który nakłania nas do kupna jego rowerów, hasłem, łał. Łał w rzeczy samej. Znajdzie się też gratka dla młodocianych dziedziców Indiany Jonesa, i innych latających Holendrów, którzy nie boją się łamać ustalonych norm. Nie licząc portalów do nicości, które autorzy umieścili między drewnianymi belkami, nasza żądza penetrowania, rzecz jasna nieodkrytych wcześniej zakątków, zostanie zaspokojona w stolicy ojczyzny Szekspira, gdzie wciskając się przez szparę między budynkami, dotrzemy do tutejszego metra, oraz krawędzi ziemskiego padołu. W osłupienie wprawia również, przygotowana oprawa artystyczna. Mimo iż, wszechobecnych rozmazań i innych rozciągnięć należało się spodziewać, bo wprawdzie taka jest natura rodowodu, to nie zmienia to faktu, że po dobrym kwadransie obcowania z prezencją tej maszkary, musiałem wymienić spojówki na nowe. Osobówki, które były wycinane z krzywych dykt, przez cieślę amatora, z założoną opaską na oczach, świecą się jakby zostały obsmarowane smalcem, tekstury przywodzą na myśl te, z czasów Nintendo Sześćdziesiąt Cztery, oświetlenie to ledwo dogorywające żarówki, za czasów Edisona, a efektom towarzyszącym ocieraniu się gablotom, bliżej do zimnych ogni, czy pryskającego oleju na rozgrzanej patelni. W niemniej opłakanym stanie, znajduje się strona akustyczna. Grzmoceniu innych uczestników ruchu drogowego, towarzyszy odgłos drapania naostrzonym pazurem po tablicy, zderzenie się ze ścianą, intensyfikuje dźwięk wrzucenia metalowej puszki, do kontenera na śmieci, a odgłosy silnika, budzą kojarzenia z wytłumioną sokowirówką, na ostatniej prostej. Naszym zmaganiom, to znaczy katorgom, towarzyszy kapela z Londynu. I choć ich rzępolenie, oraz pomrukiwanie, same w sobie jest nawet strawne, to gdy słyszy się tę samą dźwiękową materię, już dwudziesty raz z rzędu, chęć przepiłowania głośników, i zatopienia bębenków usznych w płynnym kleju, z każdą minutą staje się coraz bardziej osiągalna. Słowem podsumowania, gra classic british motor racing, lub tłumacząc, na naszą mowę ojczystą, wyścigi klasycznych brytyjskich samochodów, to produkt, który upierdliwością dorównuje jedynie, strzępkowi mięsa, który zawieruszył się między zębami. Obcując z mechaniką jazdy, kląłem jak szewc, któremu weszła zadra pod paznokieć. Lotność naszych rywali posysa tak solidnie, że śmiało mogłaby konkurować, z największymi gwiazdami porno biznesu. A rozgrywka jest tak otępiająca, że prędzej ze znudzenia wpadniemy w śpiączkę, niż złapiemy wiatr we włosy. I co prawda, komputerowi architekci mogą się poszczycić, posiadaniem w swojej kolekcji, trzynastu licencjonowanych krążowników przecznic, ale cóż z tego, skoro reszta tej zniewagi, to bezkształtna końska spierdolina. Nie wspominając o tym, że ukończenie kampanii, na najwyższym poziomie trudności, i to z prędkością oblepionego mazią ślimaka, w okresie godowym, zajęło mi niewiele ponad półtorej godziny. Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć minut, których w żaden sposób nie odzyskam. A smaczku dodaje również stabilność, która w specyficznych okolicznościach, potrafi ugotować na twardo plik wykonalny. Na wory pod oczami królowej Elżbiety, wolałbym przyciąć swoją mosznę maską samochodową, absorbującą płomienie słoneczne, przez parę miesięcy, i wbić swoją łepetynę w szklaną wełnę, niż kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, o ponownym zmierzeniu się z tą odrazą. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2016) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10)